


12 Shots and How Many Beers?

by MsWriteNow



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Swearing, ask prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriteNow/pseuds/MsWriteNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Filled "I swear it was an accident"<br/>Nicole wakes up after an alcohol-fueled night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Shots and How Many Beers?

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: wayhaught 42? please and thank u
> 
> So I usually post nothing but fluffy things, but for some reason, this went a different direction.

Nicole groaned. Her head was throbbing, and she felt sick to her stomach and her body ached all over. _Ugh, I really need to learn to limit myself._ She felt utterly miserable. The only thing soothing was the presence of her favorite Earp sister lying next to her she must be more hungover than she thought because Waverly felt taller than usual. _Ooo, but her skin is just as soft._  


“Wynonna, you here?”  


Nicole shot up, keeping a firm grip on the duvet that was currently covering her. _God, my head._ If that’s Waverly, then…she looked over and saw the bareback of the other Earp sister. _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! What the hell happened last night?_ Nicole desperately tried to find any recollection of the previous night. All she could remember is going out with Wynonna and splitting two bottles of tequila.  


“Bedroom,” Wynonna half yelled, half groaned. Waverly’s footsteps came closer to the bedroom. In a panic, Nicole slapped Wynonna’s shoulder. “Oww!” Wynonna rolled over to see who was sharing her bed and her eyes widened.  


“You okay?” Waverly asked with her hand on the doorknob.  


“Yes, just wait! I…um, have a guest over.” She got up and started searching for clothes.  


“Ugh, I’ll be in the kitchen,” Waverly responded.  


As the sound of her footsteps got further and further away, Nicole released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. This relief was only temporary because the next thing she knew, she was hit with one of her boots.  


“What the hell are you doing in my bed,” a naked Wynonna hissed.  


“I was actually hoping you’d remember. Because after 12 shots and who knows how many beers, I can’t remember jack shit from last night.” Nicole ran a hand through her loose locks.  


“I really hope that wasn’t my doing,” Wynonna said as she nodded towards a large red mark on Nicole’s neck. Nicole accidentally let go of the duvet in an attempt to feel the mark, and Wynonna was privy to her other handiwork. “And sorry about… that,” Wynonna awkwardly gestured the other hickeys and bite marks that marked Nicole’s torso.  


“What the hell, Wynonna! Have you no self-control?”  


“I mean, I did apparently sleep with my baby sister’s crush.”  


Nicole stared at Wynonna.  


“Okay, too soon. Sorry,” Wynonna said raising her hands in defense.  


“Wait, Waverly has a crush on me? What’d she say?”  


“You’re sitting naked in my bed. Do you really think now’s the time to think about that?”  


“Dammit, I royally messed up. Waverly’s not going to want anything to do with me!”  


Wynonna ran up to Nicole and covered her mouth with her hand. “First of all, you need to calm the hell down and keep quiet, or else Waverly is going to find out in the messiest of ways. Second of all, we’ll just forget this all happened. Okay? We just need to sneak you out, so Waverly doesn’t see you.” Wynonna removed her hand from other girl’s mouth.  


“Fine. Just cover up already,” Nicole said as she awkwardly averted her eyes.  


“Don’t act like I’m not easy on the eyes. Plus, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”  


“Wynonna, please. Waverly cannot find me here.”  


They both finished getting dressed and slowly made their way downstairs with Wynonna leading the way and Nicole following closely behind her.  


“How are we doing this?” Nicole whispered. “I can’t let Waverly see me. I can’t believe I fucked this up. Wynonna? Wynonna, are listening to me?”  


Wynonna stopped in her place and turned around. “If you don’t shut the hell up, my sister is going to see us, and she’s a smart girl. She’ll put two and two together. So take a damn breath and wait at the bottom of the stairs. When I give the signal, quietly make your way out the front door.” Wynonna turned back around and finished making her way down the stairs.  


“Wynonna, wait. How am I gonna leave? My car’s still at my place.”  


“I’ll drive you back. Just be sure to hide obvious traits like your face and hair for starters.”  


Nicole was more nervous in this single moment than she has ever been in her entire life. She just found out that Waverly likes her too, but now she has all but ruined her chances. _Why the hell did I have to sleep with the wrong Earp sister?_ She’s about to let her guilt consumer her when she sees Wynonna’s hand peeking out around the corner frantically pointing to the door. _God, that girl doesn’t have a subtle bone in her body._  


Nicole started making her way out the door when it suddenly made the loudest possible creak. She froze. _Move, Nicole. Now is not the time to freeze up. Get your ass into gear!_  


“Is that your mystery lover? I’m gonna see who it is!” Waverly shouted excitedly.  


“Waves, no!”  


“What’s up with you? You’re never this shy when it comes to your love affairs. Why are you so secretive now?”  


Wynonna didn’t answer. She couldn’t even bring herself to look her sister in the eyes.  


“Oh my god! Is it…is it Champ?” Waverly whispered.  


“God, no! I have much better taste than that!”  


Against her better judgment, Nicole stood at the door listening to the sisters’ amusing conversation.  


“Really? Because I distinctly recall shooting a shotgun at a girl who looked just like you who was straddling him in the room above Shorty’s.”  


Nicole couldn’t help to laugh at that, and she struggled to stay quiet.  


“I-I was just trying to get information out of him.” Wynonna heard Nicole’s laugh and prayed to every god that has ever existed that Waverly did not hear it.  


Waverly’s jaw dropped. “Is that-”  


“Waves, it’s not what you think.”  


“You brought a GIRL home?” Waverly was more surprised than anything. “That’s why you’ve been so secretive. I want to meet her!” and with that, Waverly took off towards the front door.  


“Waverly, no!” but Wynonna was too late. Waverly had just made it to the front door, and she couldn’t believe who was standing at her front door.  


Nicole stood there glancing back and forth between the two Earp sisters. Suddenly, she slightly opened the door and yelled, “I hope you get home safely!” She turned back to the two sisters. Wynonna had dropped her face in her palm and Waverly was looking confused. “Some girl just left here in a hurry. Never met her before.” Nicole nervously ran a hand through her hair.  


Waverly looked back at her sister who was still avoiding eye contact. “Are you fricking kidding me? First Champ and now…. You know what I can’t right now.” Waverly grabbed her jacket and pushed past Nicole.  


“Waverly, please,” Nicole pleaded. “I swear it was an accident.”  


Waverly angrily turned around to face the taller girl. “An accident? Really? That’s what you’re going with?”  


Nicole had never felt so small. She knew she messed up, but didn’t think she could make it worse. Boy, was she wrong!  


“An accident is buying the wrong brand of ice cream. An accident is washing a red sweater with the white clothes. Hell, an accident is even scratching my DVD copy of The Princess Bride. Sleeping with my sister? Is not an accident!” Waverly’s eyes filled with angry tears.  


“Waverly, I can’t express how sorry I am,” Nicole said. Her heart broke at the sight of a teary-eyed Waverly. She just wanted to hold her and make everything okay.  


“You know, I learned to expect this from Champ, but I didn’t think you’d be like this.” Waverly took a calming breath. “I guess I have a type,” she scoffed. “Don’t follow me.” Waverly got into her truck and drove off.  


Nicole plopped herself on the porch steps and dropped her head on her hands. “She’s never going to forgive me.”  


“Nicole, just…give her some time. Trust me. She really likes you.” Wynonna wrapped a comforting arm around Nicole’s shoulder.  


“Don’t you mean **liked**?”  


“No,” Wynonna replied, “she’s just hurt. Look, when she realized how much you like her and not me, she’ll be willing to forgive you. It’ll take some time, but Waverly’s a big believer of second chances. You just have to prove you’re worthy of it.”  


“You think?” Nicole looked at Wynonna with hopeful eyes. “Maybe I should do a big romantic gesture. Waverly is a hopeless romantic.”  


Wynonna shook her head as she laughed. “Waverly’s lucky to have someone like you that cares. I’d give you the ‘If You Hurt My Sister’ speech, but I think we’re kinda past that…”


End file.
